Stress Relief
by Sith Happens
Summary: Very short drabble inspired by Pink's "U Ur Hand" but probably not quite what you think. Rated M for implied slashy-yumminess and one dropped F-bomb


-1**A/N: This is in answer to a challenge by DreamsDie. She told me she wanted a songfic for Pink's "U + Ur Hand" and I can do whatever I wanted with it basically. Thing is, the story itself isn't so much based on the song as it was inspired by it. When I listened to the song again, I literally could see the MacManus brother dancing to it and the rest of the story happening around it. Hopefully this author enjoys it anyway! As well as everyone else of course haha**

_**"U + Ur Hand"**_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

--

All of Murphy MacManus's nervous energy, all his emotions, joy, sadness, anger, could be channeled into one or all of three things; fighting, sex, and dancing. No one ever questioned his fighting skills for fear of being on the receiving end of a demonstration, and at least one person could attest to his skills in bed. Dancing might not have been his strongest hobby, but he enjoyed it so much and did it so little that no one bothered him about it. He didn't think he could waltz or tango for shit, and he really didn't think to try. His dancing, when he decided to hit the floor, was almost primal, maybe even sexual to some onlookers. He could always feel eyes on him when he moved to the music, though there was only one set's attention he truly wished to capture.

After several beers and joyous in the thought that there were now three less child molesters out on the street, Murphy was up off his stool and surrounded by other dancers as the music blared. The bass was loud enough to shake the floor, making it easy to keep for him to keep in time. Several women smirked at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He let his body move of its own accord, letting go of all his worries for as long as the song ran.

When it was over, he slid out of the crowd and back to the bar to order another drink. While he was waiting for it, a very pretty brunette girl moved up to the bar beside him. She gave him a quick glance before twisting to face him better.

"Saw you out on the dance floor," she smiled. "You have some really nice moves."

"Why, thanks, sweetheart," Murphy chuckled, picking up the drink that finally been set in front of him.

There was a moment of silence before the girl continued. "So, would you like to dance with me?"

"Don't think that'd be such a good idea," he tried to answer as gently as possible. "See, I'm 'ere with someone else. Don't think it'd go over too well, me dancin' with ye."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she shook her head, blushing a little. "I didn't know. Should have guessed though. You're too good looking not to have a date."

It was Murphy's turn to blush now. "Well, it was right kind a ye ta ask, an' very temptin' ta say yes."

The girl giggled gently before taking her drink and going back into the crowd of dancers. Murphy turned to watch as she disappeared, still very flattered by her offer. But it was true that he was there with someone else, and that someone else was the most important thing in his whole life. And as if on cue, Murphy felt the familiar hands of that someone else wrap around his hips, pulling him backwards before nibbling at his ear.

"Ye are a mighty fine dancer when the feelin' strikes ye," Connor whispered warmly, his lip moving down to Murphy's neck. "But ye are a terrible tease."

"Aye, well," Murphy replied, a mischievous smirk spreading his lips. "Ye've always liked bein' teased, haven't ye?"

Connor's tongue traced across the back of Murphy's neck, making the darker twin shiver in delight. "Just as ye do as well, brother mine."

"Ah, fuck, Conn," Murphy hissed. "Let's get out a 'ere. Tha' motel room bed is soundin' more an' more appealin'."

"Thought ye wanted ta dance all night," Connor chuckled. "Wanted ta relieve some stress."

"There's other ways a relievin' stress, Conn. An' I can definitely make that last all night as well."

**A/N: Okay okay, as I said, not necessarily going along with the song, so sue me. It's also very short, you can sue me for that too. Thing is, it's not like I own a whole lot, so you ain't gettin' much outta me! Mwahahahaha! Hugs, -Sithy**


End file.
